Magic Duels
by whitedarkness
Summary: COMPLETE. The Master of Games is back, and he's ready for another round. And he will answer a question on my mind. What would happen if Raven, Larry, Malchior, Jinx, and Mumbo Jumbo were dueling. This is my first ff. Slight BBRae. R
1. The Master Returns

This is my first ff so please, DON'T HURT THE WRITER!

hides under bed sheets

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans, but if I did, that would be awesome 

**Chapter 1**

On a large throne, in a large gray room, sits a hairy gray man, with blood red eyes. Then he grins, revealing fangs on the sides. "I'm back" and the Master of Games was ready for another round.

In the titans tower sat a young woman with violet hair, and pale skin. She was meditating as usual, and yet she looked very disturbed. A vision was in her head. She saw Malchior, against herself. She was pinned to the wall with dark magic, and Malchior was TOUCHING her! How dare he. Then he leaned in. She saw those pearl colored eyes, hypnotizing her, he came closer, puckering, then, then... KNOCK KNOCK. Her eyes shot open, revealing her violet eyes. She was breathing very heavily, and then she mustered enough strength to pull herself up. She opened the door, and he saw a green boy standing there, worried.

"Raven, are you okay. I heard you shouting" there was a tinge of worry in his speech, in his eyes.

"I'm all right" she said with a monotone voice.

"Are you sure" he said as the rest of the team caught up with Beast Boy

"Friend Raven, what is troubling you" said the alien girl.

"Nothing, okay" Raven said, quite annoyed.

"Sorry Raven" said the Boy Wonder.

"You don't need to be all sour" said the mechanical being. And with that, they all left. All of them, except Beast Boy. He was still worried.

"Why are you still worried" she said.

"Because, because, ahem… I … care about you" he said. He blushed, and the red greatly contrasted with his green skin.

"Oh, Beast Boy, well I…" then in a flash of light, she disappeared.

"Raven, where d'ya go?" he screamed (kind of dorky)


	2. 5 points of Magic

( No reviews, Not **ONE**. That could mean one of two things.

My fanfic was just too good

**or**

It was so bad you were at a loss for words

Whatever it is, I'm hurt. But I have to get this story out of my head.

Voice: It wasn't that bad

Me: Who said that?

Voice: I am the fanfic spirit, and people just need a better attention hook

Me: OKAY (mutters) am I going crazy?

Voice: Yes.

" …" means speech

' …' means thought

**Chapter 2**

_RAVENS POV_

'What happened? Where am I? Wait this place seems familiar.' She looked up to see a face that she hoped she wouldn't have to see. The master of games. "What are you doing here? How did you get out of prison?"

"Simple" said the master with a smirk. "I trapped someone in my new um… whatever you call this thing on my neck"

"What do you want" she said with a jerk. She really wasn't in the mood for this.

"POWER" he began laughing like a lunatic, then pressed his thingamajig. Then 4 flashes of light appeared next to her.

Back at the tower _BEAST BOYS POV_

'She disappeared just like that. What happened? I was just about to…' Then Robin came, with Cyborg and Starfire right behind him.

"What happened?" said Robin

"Raven just disappeared" I said. I felt a bit of worry in my heart. I wonder why I felt like this.

"We must commence with tracking" said Starfire

"Her Titan alerter has a tracker" said Cyborg

"Well then track her now" I was hurt. I was worried, scared to death if anything would happen to her.

_Writers POV_

Next to Raven appeared familiar faces, none she was happy to see. Larry, Malchior, Jinx, and Mumbo Jumbo. She couldn't really see the Malchior she knew, but she could tell it was him. He had those hypnotic silver eyes, as deep and warm as she could remember.

"Huh" said the dumbfounded Larry. "I was reading my Robin comic"

"You can't just pull me out of HIVE" said Jinx

"Ha ha ha ha ha. Thanks for busting me out of jail. Where's my hat and wand?" said Mumbo, then they flash right next to him, as he gratefully accepts this offer.

"Hello Raven" said Malchior with the same soothing voice. How it pulled her in. 'No, I won't let him get to me again. He will not USE me'

"Hi" she scoffed back to Malchior. "Why have you brought us here?" she said to the Master.

"Don't you listen, foolish girl?" he shouted. "For POWER"

"But why us" she replied

"You people are the 5 points of magic" said the Master. "Magic can make the most amazing happen. All of you will fight in a tournament, and the losers will give their power to me"

"What if we don't fight" said the Azarathian with a temper. She really wanted to go home.

"You will fight" he grinned. "Or my whatchamacallits new feature will destroy the one you care the most about"

'Not Beast Boy' thought Raven.

'Robin' thought Larry

'Cyborg' thought Jinx

'Raven' thought Malchior

"Mumbo" cried Mumbo Jumbo. They all stared at him, with a creeped out glare. "heh heh heh heh"

"Like you can keep me here" said Raven

"Yes, for the feature will be activated" said the Master

"Oh no" said Raven.

Titans Tower

"This is strange" said Cyborg. "Rae seems to be in a completely different dimension"

"How will we retrieve her" said Starfire.

"We can't" said Robin.

"We must find a way" said Beast Boy

"But she is the only one who can get herself out" said Robin

What do you think? I always wondered what would happen if they were to fight.

Please review (

Also if you don't like the title, give me suggestions.


	3. Back through the Looking Glass

Yay! I finally got reviews. I just hope it's not out of pity. )

**titanfan**- thanx, I'll try to review more often

**Ryan L. Spradling**- I have no idea what you mean

**Kitane**-thanx a lot, I will try my best not to disappoint you

Finally, time for some action, and a little background info about the 5 points

_thanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanxthanx_

**Chapter 3**

_WritersPOV_

"Let the games begin" shouted the Master, just as he lighted an Olympic style torch. "One of you will automatically be sent to the next round since it is uneven." He announced.

"How do you choose" Raven pointed out.

"Simple, my thingamabob will randomly choose one" he replied. Then a glowing arrow appeared on the jewel of his trinket. It spun rapidly. Then all five were pulled around him, an equal distance from each other. Then, it stopped. It pointed to the one with metallic eyes. "Malchior, you automatically advance" he shouted. "Now, you will be fighting 2 on 2. How convenient, lets make it good guys vs. bad guys."

Titans Tower

"Perhaps we can help Raven by looking in her library" suggested Starfire.

"Good idea Star" said Robin. So they all proceeded to Raven's room.

"Wow, it's really dark" said Cyborg.

"Oh no" said Beast Boy. Cyborg saw why. The mirror they know all to well began pulling them all in. They were falling for quite a while until they landed on something hard.

"Where are we?" asked Robin.

"We're in Raven's mind" said Beast Boy. "The thing is, why were we pulled here?"

Just as he said that, a stampede of Raven's with multicolored cloaks approached.

"Good, you're here" said Wisdom

"Why is that" said Robin

"Because, the balance of the 5 points is in danger" said Wisdom

"He he, so you need to find one of Raven's books" said Happy

"**BEFORE WE ARE ALL DESTROYED**" cried a new emotion who they haven't met before.

"Who are you, Drama Queen?" joked Cyborg.

"Ha ha, nice one" said Happy. "No that's Fear."

"We have no time for this" said an impatient Raven. (Guess what emotion is this)

"You're right" said Wisdom. "Find a book called 'The Star of Magic', and then return here. We can't leave here"

Back at the DUELING ARENA

The players were positioned on a large rectangular field. Jinx and Mumbo on one side, Raven and Larry on the other.

Larry magically got gray hair and a suit. "Let's get ready to R-r-r-r-r-umble"

Then Jinx shot pink waves toward Raven, and Mumbo shot a blue beam at her through his finger. "Payback" they said simultaneously, both ignoring Larry. Big mistake as Larry cloned himself, and pestered Jinx and Mumbo (Raven too, but at least they helped) and blocked the spells.

"Thanks" said Raven.

"No Problem" said Larry as he created clones of the rest of the Teen Titans. Finally Raven was back with a version of her team. Jinx and Mumbo had fear struck into their hearts. Then Mumbo aimed for Robin, but missed and got Cyborg. Cyborg disappeared. Jinx yelled at Mumbo and started smacking him like crazy. Then Raven blasted Jinx. But Jinx quickly got up.

In Raven's Room

The rest of the REAL teen titans were searching Raven's bookcases. Beast Boy looked the most frantically. "Who can read this much books without needing glasses" said Cyborg. "I mean she reads them in the dark"

"Come on Cyborg" said Robin. "We don't have time for this." Just then a high pitched squeal from Starfire almost deafened the boys.

"What is it Star" said Cyborg.

She showed them a book titled 'The Star of Magic'. So they went back through the mirror.

"Perfect" said Wisdom as she begun reading out loud. ("Another reader" scoffed Cyborg)

_In order for magic to exist properly, the Star of Magic must exist. These are the most powerful spellcasters. There are 5 points, each representing a different and important aspect of magic. They represent Trickery, Mischief, Humor, Darkness, and most importantly the Balance of Magic. Together, they can open up powers of the universe that could determine its own fate. The most important is Balance of Magic, because this spellcaster contains the most magic, neither good nor evil magic, but both. Without the Star of Magic, the universe will be warped, and will cause chaos._

She stopped reading. "This is all we need to know. If all of us Ravens combine our magic, we may be able to be just powerful enough to bring you to Raven"

Back in the Arena

Mumbo then blasted Starfire's double, making her disappear. They needed to get rid of the Titans before they can get to Raven and Larry. Then Jinx smirked, faking a pink blast of energy at Robin, but disappeared. Larry was worried 'I must protect Robin'. So he stood in front of him. Jinx came from behind of Robin and blasted him too. Then out of fury, Larry let out a humongous beam of yellow light. But Mumbo merely caught it in his hat.

"One titan left" said Jinx, as she blasted Beast Boy. Raven knew that wasn't the real Beast Boy, but she couldn't hold in her fury.

"How **DARE YOU**" said Raven as her voice deepened, her body grew taller, and she grew a new pair of red eyes, as her original ones became red as well. Jinx and Mumbo cowered. Just then, Raven let out tentacles of dark energy as she pulled Jinx and Mumbo into her cloak. Just as horribly as Dr. Light was hurt. Malchior sat up, interested in Raven's outburst. But Beast Boys face flashed in her mind "Stop, don't hurt them". As she released them, Jinx and Mumbo were trembling in fear of what they had seen. Raven shrank back to size, panting from exhaustion. She almost killed them. She would never kill. She refused to be like her father. Then the Master pulled Jinx and Mumbo into his red gadget. "Mischief and Trickery. Two down, three to go."

How was it? Jinx represents Mischief, and Mumbo Jumbo represent Trickery.

I hope I didn't disappoint anyone.

Please review. Costuctive Criticism welcome


	4. The Strongest Magic

Yay! Reviews. I'm so happy. I had a little writer's block, so I decided to just let this flow as I type this. I promise to make a little more BBRae ASAP. It's just that it's hard to fit it in. Also, with the changing TEEN TITANS episodes, it's hard to make it fit.

**Kitane**- thanx a lot. I hope I can maintain you interest

**AnimationWickedRaven**- thanx. I tried to update ASAP. I'll also try to keep some Humor

**titanfan**- thanx

**Chapter 4**

Just as he absorbed Jinx and Mumbo Jumbo, the Master got strands of pink hair (haha) and his attire became just like Mumbo's, making him look like a dork. "I will give you all a break to rest. The next round is a free for all. The one who survives will then fight me, and if they beat me, they souls are released. But I doubt you will with all the power I will have attained."

"By the way, how did you learn of the Star of Magic" said Malchior, quite impressed with the knowledge gained by a mortal.

"I remember the round with Raven (never broadcasted)"

_Flashback_

"I brought Raven here, along with some other people. She easily made her way to the top. Then it was her versus me. She was all alone, and she called on some mystic power. Then my power gained by Jinx sent me a premonition. I saw that Star that she represented. Then as she defeated me, and sent me to jail, my device sent me a curious book that taught me all about the Star of Magic. I craved for this power"

_End Flashback_

"I never really read into the Star of Magic" said Raven curiously

"How could you not, I specifically left a book for you" said Malchior

"Why?" said Raven

"Because I sensed in your aura the Star" said Malchior

"Enough chit-chat" said the Master. "You shall proceed into your separate rooms"

"Pstt, Larry" whispered Raven

"Huh" said Larry

"Go to my room, I need to ask you something"

_In the Mirror_

"It's no use, we'll never muster enough power to bring you to Raven" said Timid.

"Look at the bright side, I get spend time with you-know-who" said Happy (A/N)

"Who are you talking about?" smirked Cyborg. He seemed to have a pretty good idea of what was happening.

"It's sort of embarrassing" said Timid

"Come on you can tell" said Cyborg. With that Beast Boys heart began racing. Could Raven really be feeling the same way Beast Boy feels about her?

"Just say it. It's you Beast Boy" said Bravery. As she said that, Beast Boy blushed that his face was so red, the only thing redder was Anger's cloak.

"What you tell him for. You're supposed to keep it a secret" said Anger

"Hush, we're supposed to work on a way to bring them to Raven" said Wisdom. "On three. 3-2-1 Azareth Metrion Zinthos." Just then a black portal appeared.

"Yes, the portal has worked. Friends, let us proceed" said Starfire as bubbly as ever. As the Titans were just about to touch the portal, it flickered and disappeared.

"Aw man" said Cyborg, disappointed.

"I told you, we can't do this" said Timid. "We're useless".

"Don't say that" said Beast Boy as firmly as ever. "Don't you all make Raven who she is, how come you can't work together and make a portal."

"Beast Boy is right. All you need is some teamwork" said Robin.

"We've tried everything. We can't do anything. For some reason we're incomplete" said Timid

"Someone's missing" said Beast Boy

"No, sorry. I meant that our power is incomplete"

"No, seriously. Someone's missing" persisted Beast Boy.

"But I'm pretty sure this is it" said Wisdom.

"We need more power" said Timid

"Power? That's it. I remember once that Love is the most powerful magic" said Beast Boy.

"Love? But I don't recall such an emotion" said Wisdom.

"That's because she's never admitted it" said Robin.

_Back in the Arena, Ravens second room._

"Larry, do you know anything about this Star?" asked Raven

"No, I don't read. Just comics about Robin" said Larry. "Why don't you ask Malchior? In that episode, you seemed to like him" said Larry

"Episode. What are you talking about? I don't like him. I did, but he betrayed me."

"So you don't love anyone" said Larry (not really paying attention). "Then why don't you just leave."

"Because I… do love… someone"

"Who?" said Larry curiously, bouncing off the walls. "Better not be Robin, him and Starfire are perfect."

"Duh. No I love…" she gulped "Beast boy". Just as she said that Raven, glowed a light that blinded Larry.

_In Raven's mirror_

Just then, a bright light appeared right next to Beast Boy. The purest of all emotions. A Raven with a baby blue cloak descended like an angel from the heavens. (A/N) "Are we gonna go to Raven or just stand here"

What d'ya think? I'm sorry but this must be here before the action appears.

Author Notes

I think Happy and Starfire would be good friends.

The setting is the dark place with floating rocks. There really aren't any heavens, just dark clouds.

Pleas review.


	5. Love Makes you do Crazy Things

I had some serious writer's block, and I couldn't think of anything. I hope you all like.

**titanfan**- I know right.

**AnimationWickedRaven**- thanks a lot.

I kind of forgot to put disclaimers, and even though it's implied, I guess I should still put it.

Disclaimer- If only I owned Teen Titans (meaning I don't) I would put make this an episode.

**Chapter 5**

_In the last chapter, Raven glowed brightly as a new addition appeared to her emotions. A baby blue cloaked emotion called Love. In the Arena_

"Ahhhhhhhh… I'm blind, **BLI-IND**" screamed Larry, running around Raven's "room" Just then Raven stopped glowing.

"Shhhh… quiet. What was that?" said Raven.

"Ahhhhhhhh… my eyes, **MY EY-ES." **Raven made a black aura on his mouth to shut him up. He laughed sheepishly.

"Now, we can't let Malchior win, because, we'll be trapped and have control of us."

"What do you mean, that's not in the rules" said Larry.

"Just think, if he wins, he can get that gadget. We have to destroy it."

Larry changed into a soldier's suit. "Aye- aye sir- uh mam."

Raven rubbed her head. At least she didn't have a DNA-buddy. (Or does she? Mwa ha ha ha)

_In Raven's mirror_

"Who are you?" asked Curious (emotion)

"Love" she sighed dreamily, looking right at Beast Boy

"So now you think you're better than us" said Anger.

Completely ignoring her, she readies everyone for the portal. "On 3. 3, 2, 1, Azareth Metrion, Zinthos. Then a portal appeared.

"Friends, let us proceed" said Starfire. "Just be more careful" she added.

"Boo-ya, let's go" said Cyborg.

"Wait, Beast Boy" said Love. Then she hugged him and kissed him full on the lips. "Good Luck"

"Heh, heh, heh." Once again, he blushed, and seemed to forget how to talk. Then the Titans went through the portal.

"Oh MY GOSH" said Wisdom.

"What's wrong, weeeee" said Happy.

"We forgot to give them directions"

"Oh no, it's my fault. It's all my fault. Now there stuck between dimensions" said Timid. Bravery comforted her. They were really good friends, each making up for what the other was lacking.

"No it's not" said Bravery.

"It's Wisdom's fault" said Anger.

"What? Don't accuse me for what anyone could have done" said Wisdom. Then there were clouds of smoke around them as sounds of slapping and noises. The only ones not there were Timid, Fear, Happy, Love, and Lazy.

"Cat Fight. Fight, fight, fight, fight" shouted Lazy, lying on a couch, with popcorn in hand. Then Happy and Love decided to join.

"Weeeee, that looks like fun" said Happy

"Love makes you do crazy things" said Love, shrugging.

_In the Arena_

"Round Two will begin, NOW" shouted the Master of Games. Each of the combatants were in there own corners.

"Azareth, Metrion, Zinthos" chanted Raven, as she formed a black cage around Malchior. But he broke through muttering a spell (A/N). Then he faced Larry. Then he once again muttered and Larry was blasted so hard and fast, he was knocked out before he could retaliate. (Of course, not without making a show) "Why, oh why have the Fates dealt me like this?" Then he fell down with his tongue sticking out.

"Humor" said the Master as he absorbed Larry and he chuckled. Then he turned Chibi (still ugly).

"So now it's you and me, dear Raven" said Malchior.

"Not for long. Azareth Metrion Zinthos." She blasted Malchior, and he was knocked back. But he just stood up. Then once again he muttered something, and he pinned Raven against the wall with dark magic. 'No, this is just like my vision.' Then once again, he hypnotized her, touching his finger to her cheeks, and then to her lips.

"You know, just because I betrayed you, doesn't mean I don't love you" he said to her. "You do love me right?"

"No" hissed Raven.

"Oh, and so I suppose that entire time, you freed me only because I was nice." Raven sighed. She _did_ love him, but not anymore. Just then, Malchior leaned in. When his lips made contact, Raven glowed again, but this time, blasted him away.

"I love Beast Boy" she said, free from being pinned.

"What, that fool? Don't make me laugh."

"Don't talk about him like that" still glowing a bright white. Then she blasted several beams at him until he was knocked out.

"Darkness" said the Master as he absorbed Malchior, getting silver eyes. "Next round you and I fight and you're mine."

"Not if I can help it" she said as the light faded.

_The rest of the Titans are lost between dimensions, and now Raven has to fight the combined power of the Star. Can she win? And why do I keep saying these narrations._

What do you think? Review Please.

Authors Note

Please don't make me make up the spells.


	6. A Chibi Friend Means the End

I seriously think the quality of my story is going down. I barely get any reviews. I only got two. Well, this last one is going to finish it up. I really want reviews, but it's pointless if people don't like it. I think this last chapter really sucks, so don't get mad at me.

**xxwannabexfairyxx**- yeah thanks, I liked my last one too, a lot. I really don't like my latest one, but I guess I've exhausted my story to an inevitable conclusion.

**AnimationWickedRaven**- thanks. I'm sad that I'm ending it so soon, but I should have organized it better so that it would last longer. (sigh) Parting is such sweet sorrow. :(

Yeah, so um, review please.

Disclaimer- I do not own Teen Titans. You all wouldn't like it if I did.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

_Last time, Raven must face the power of the rest of the Star, and the Titans are lost between dimensions. In the Arena._

The Master looked so deformed at that time. He had pink hair, blue skin (I forgot about that, sorry), chibi style (the same deformations), silver eyes, and dragon wings (I forgot Malchior's a dragon). The master laughed maniacally. "Now I shall complete the Star by absorbing you. You can't defeat me, I have most of the star."

"I know you have the rest, but that still doesn't mean I'll defeat you" spat Raven.

"**FOOL, HOW CAN YOU POSSIBLY DEFEAT THE COMBINED POWER?**" shouted the Master.

"I don't know but I'll find a way" said Raven.

"Better think quick, the next round starts now". Raven merely sat down to meditate. She knew her powers are more useful after meditation.

"This'll be easier than I thought" said the master.

Then he blasted a multicolored beam of white, pink, blue and yellow. But Raven didn't even open her eyes and dodged it still in meditative stance,

"**SHOW OFF**" he shouted, still blasting her. But she changed to a raven, and the blast went through her. The master was really annoyed.

* * *

_In between dimensions_

"Robin where must we go now?" asked Starfire.

"I don't know" said Robin, looking at the dark space they're in. "Cyborg, can you track Raven now?"

"Nope, all this magic and dimensional stuff are interfering with the tracker" said Cyborg.

"I can help you" said a squeaky voice, like Raven's except not monotone and gloomy.

"Raven?" asked Beast Boy.

"No, but really close" said the voice. Then a smooshed smaller version of Raven appeared. "I'm her DNA-buddy! WEEEE."

"Aw man, she has a DNA-buddy too?" asked Robin.

"All of you do" said the buddy.

"So what should we call you" asked Cyborg.

"My real name is Htor Nevar, but you can call me Snuggles."

"Awww… that name is quite adorable" said Starfire.

"Snuggles? That's your name?" said Cyborg in disbelief. "And you have the same DNA as Raven?"

"It's really cute" said Beast Boy, pinching Snuggles cheek. Snuggles turned into mush, literally (heart eyed, and heart floating behind her).

"So how can you help?" asked Robin.

"Like this **SOHTNIZ NIORTEM HTERAZA**" shouted Snuggles. Of course, nothing happened. "Um yeah, my magic isn't as good as Larry's".

"**AS GOOD AS LARRY'S! LARRY GOOD? ARE YOU KIDDING ME?"** shouted Robin.

"Calm down man" said Cyborg.

"Don't worry Snuggles, just keep trying" said Beast Boy, he was trying to hide the worry in his eyes.

_In the Arena_

Raven was still meditating, chanting her famous words. The master was still trying to blast her. Then, he let out a humongous blast. Still meditating, she shielded herself from the blast, but it cracked slightly, and Raven was still hurt quite a lot. She lied on the floor in severe pain. The Master stood in front of her. His hand began to glow several colors. He was readying himself for the final blow.

_In between dimensions_

"**SOHTNIZ NIORTEM HTERAZA, SOHTNIZ NIORTEM HTERAZA, SOHTNIZ NIORTEM HTERAZA**" shouted Snuggles, glimmers of black energy were forming a portal, but they kept dissipating.

"Come on, keep trying, I've gotta get to Rae now!" said Beast Boy.

"I'm trying, I'm trying" said Snuggles. "My powers aren't working".

"**YOU'RE NOT TRYING HARD ENOUGH!**" shouted Beast Boy. Snuggles started to tear. "No, I'm sorry, I didn't mean it"

"No it's okay. People act like this when there in love" said Snuggles. Then she chanted once again "**SOHTNIZ NIORTEM HTERAZA** then, a portal appeared. "Yay, now go left at Atlantis, under Limbo, and straight until you reach Raven"

"Thanks Snuggles" said Beast Boy.

"Anything for you" said Snuggles coyly. Then, the Titans went through the portal.

* * *

_In the Arena_

"Any last words?" asked the Master.

"Just three, **AZARETH METRION ZINTHOS**" she shouted. The Master was blasted backward into a wall.

"Grrr… insolent child" he muttered. Just then, a portal came out of nowhere, and the rest of the Titans came through. "If you help her escape, the one she cares most about will perish". His trinket began to glow.

But Robin instantly understood what he meant. "We're merely spectators". Then the glow faded.

"Raven" shouted Beast Boy shouted. "You can do this".

"Thanks" then, a white glow went around her. Her cloak became white, and the glow turned into an aura. Then she blasted a white beam at the Master separating all his powers. Then Raven took on Jinx. She reflected the pink blasts with a white shield, and made it ten times stronger. Then Mumbo was tricked by making light energy copies of herself. Then she blasted him. For Larry she told a funny joke (I'm not good at joke telling, so think of the funniest one you've ever heard) and he couldn't stop rolling on the floor. And Malchior she chanted another mantra and brought out the book. Of course they were still stuck to the Master. Then a Star glowed underneath Raven, and she released everyone.

"Master you're under arrest" said Raven, and she handcuffed him.

"Raven, are you okay" said Beast Boy, obviously worried.

"Yeah I--" but before she could finish, Beast Boy pulled her in and kissed her. One could tell they were both enjoying it. The kiss lasted for a while. Until they ran out of breath. When they stopped they were breathing heavily.

"I'm terrific" said Raven.

"I'm glad" said Beast Boy. They both started blushing, until Raven pulled him back in for another kiss.

"Are you love birds done" shouted Cyborg. They didn't notice their teammates were watching. Cyborg and Starfire began giggling, and Robin began to grin. Malchior is back in his book, Jinx and Mumbo were sent to jail, and Larry went back to his dimension.  
"I love you Beast Boy" said Raven.

"I love you too Rae" said Beast Boy.

Then Raven signaled to everyone and said "Let's go home" carrying the Master's trinket. Then she made a portal and they all left the arena.

**THE END**

**

* * *

**

Do you like it? Please review.


End file.
